Una gota para ir a Equestria
by Jakors11
Summary: Un chico encuentra un frasco dentro de un antiguo roble, cuyo contenido hará que sea transportado a Equestria. Pero, debido aun problema, pierde la única manera de volver a su mundo. Ahora tiene que escoger entre quedarse o hacer lo imposible para encontrar el maldito objeto.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El frasco

Esta historia no la escribo a nadie en especial. Solo sentía que debia plasmar este relato que me pasó hace diez meses. Es sobre como llegué a otro mundo, al parecer, creado por una diosa de cinco años; lleno de magia, criaturas mitologicas, y sobre todo, ponis. Si, hací de mal estoy. Advierto que no he leido lo suficiente como para saber como comenzar.

Comenzó cuando una ventisca hicíera destrosos en mi ciudad. Los postes y los arboles estaba tirados en las calles. Me levanté temprano, porque los cables que conectaban a mi casa se habían caido, por lo que quedamos a oscuras, y no tuve motivos para dormirme hasta las seis de la mañana. desayuné y salí por ahi de las ocho, también quería ver la destrucciónque dejó el viento antes de que limpiaran el desastre.

El cielo seguia nublado, aun corria un poco de viento. Era increible, pero desafortunado, hasta sentpi algo de pena por mis vecinos que no conocia cuyas rejas, autos y ventanas estaban destrozadas.

Caminé mucho, a pesar de que me estaba congelando. Habré caminado una siete cuadras y pisado mas de un pajaro muerto entre las ramas hasta que llegué a lo era mi otra casa antes de mudarnos. Al lado cruzando la calle estaba un parque infantil, y en el centro, un arbol que según dicen los ¿investigadores de arboles? tiene más de setecientos años, osea, más antiguo que la misma ciudad.

Me acerqué para ver si sufrió daños y al parecer si. En una parte superio estaba como partido por la mitad, pero aun se sostenía. Aparte de eso, estaba bien.

Le di la espalda al arbol pensando en volver a casa, cuando sopló un viento casi igual de potente que el de anoche. Me tapé la cara con los brazos para protegerme de la arena, cuando pasó, pude escuchar el sonido de un arbol resquebrajandose. Miré hacia arriba y ví que el pedazo apenas sostenible del arbol ahora se esta cayendo hacia donde estaba parado. Lo esquivé a tiempo cayendo de culo al suelo.

Me quedé viendo a la parte de arbol, luego miré hacia los lados, esperando que alguien haya vista tal espectaculo. Pero no había nadie.

Me levanté para mirar el interior del arbol y ver que tan viejo era. Hasta que ví la cosa que cambiaria mi vida. Al parecer alguien puso una pequeña botella de vidrio (como las de perfumen) en las ramas del arbol cuando este era joven, hace setecientos años para que el tronco se absorviera el objeto. Obviamente quise sacarlo, pero temi romper el cristal. Busqué en todo el parque algo para cortar, pero no encontré nada. Encontre un trapo el suelo, cubrí la botella con la tela y fui corriendo hacia mi casa.

Después de diecisiete minutos corriendo, llegué al parque con una sierra. Pero me escondí detras de una esquina de una casa.

Sentado en el tronco caido estaba Ismael, un chico que solia ser un amigo de este barrio.

-"Que está haciendo ese idiota a estas horas"- pensé enojado.

Me acerque a él ocultando la sierra detras de la espalda. El notó mi presencia y se giró, Se sorprendió al verme, no dijo nada.

-Eh, hola Isma, mira... ehh... tu mamá me dijo que te necesita AHORA- dije, esperando a que se creyera la mentira improvisada.

Me miró extrañado, pero se bajó del tronco, y sin mirarme ni decirme nada se fue caminado.

-"... pendejo, al menos dí hola"-

Me dirigí al tronco caido y con la sierra logré sacar la pequeña botella. Llegué a casa, fui al baño para limpiar el frasco de la suciedad. Adentro, tenía un líquido denso de color rosado. Observé lo que tenía en manos. después de diez minutos, debido a los estupido que era de adolescente, me dio por rociar una gota en el suelo, para mesclarlo con otras el suelo empezó a brillar, me sentí demasiado ansioso, ¿que era aquello?

Vi como esa masa rosada lentamente, empezó a aplastarse, esparciendose por el suelo. Inesperadamente de el circulo rosado salían y se extendian cuatro lineas rosadas, se extendieron unos sesenta centimetros, una de ellas llegó hasta debajo de la pata de una silla, después las cuatro lineas giraron hacia la misma direccion dejando una un rastro de rosado. Cuando el circulo estuvo completo, vi que la silla que estaba dentro del mismo, fue absorbido hacia adentro, como si de pronto, un agujero se hubiera abierto en el piso.

No sabia que hacer, solo mirar. Me levanté lentamente. Después de salir del asombro, intenté tirar algo más al agujero: una botella vacía, un adorno de la casa, hasta carne del refrigerador. No metí completamente este último, quería ver que le pasaba al tejido. Seguía igual.

Otra idea estupida me llegó. Busque un hilo, lo até a mi smartphone, lo sincronicé para que sacara una foto dentro de diéz segundos para ver que habia adentro del portal.

Cuando vi la foto... no se como explicar el asombro, la emoción y el deseo de conocer que tuve al ver un paisaje motañoso y boscoso, distinto a lo que habia visto en la Tierra.

Ahora si que quería entran en esa mierda.

Pero llegaron las dudas, ¿y si me enviaba a un sitio peligroso? ¿y si no regresaba a casa? Pero tenía que escojer un opción rápido porque el portal se estaba apagando.

Escogí entrar.

* * *

Nota del autor: Desde el 2014 quise escribir una historia en esta pagína. Bueno comenten que les pareció.

Les prometo que en el proximo capitulo habra ponis.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ahora si, ponies

Cuando caí en el "nuevo mundo", me di un cabezazo con la silla de la sala que también había sido transportado antes.

-... ¡ay, que pendejo!- grité mientras me tocaba la cabeza.

Cuando abrí los ojos ví que estaba parado sobre un suelo adoquinado con bloques de piedra, parecian tener como mil años. Observé que estaba rodeado por pinos con hojas marchitas. Al frente estaba, al parecer, un camino no atravezado por siglos, lleno de arbustos, ramas y algunas estructuras de hormigón.

Me quedé sentado un rato como si esperase que pasara algo, al final me levanté. Todo a mi alrededor parecía tan... Limpio. No habia hojas secas en el suelo, ni tampoco ramas. el cielo era mas azul que en mi mundo. El aire se sentía más fresco y todo parecía mas simple, sin muchos detalles, contrastando con las arrugas de mis ropas y lineas de la piel. Las montañas estaban hacía el este, y eran de un color amatista. Eran donde quería llegar.

Estaba más nervioso que emocionado.

Atravecé el hacia el camino, siempre con la botella en la mano, por si acaso. Pasé al lado de un pedestal, lo miré con mucho interés, tenian unos relieves que representavan criaturas mitológicas, como unicornios, pegasos y una extraña combinacion de estos dos. Saqué mi celular y fotografié cada detalle. El camino me llevó hacia una cuesta, subí hasta no se cuanto. El camino se cortaba por otro que lo cruzaba, al parecer, más transitado. Tomé el camino hacía la derecha que era el subía hacia una montaña. Desde ahi podría ver mejor en donde estaba y hacer un mapa mental del lugar. Por donde caminaba estaba lleno de pisadas de caballo , aunque, el camino era mas estrecho como para que pasara un animal hací de grande.

Pero eso no lo pensé en ese momento, pensé en el tipo de personas que habría en este universo ¿serian humanos o seres que evolucionaron a algo lo suficentemente inteligente como para montar caballos, contruir caminos y estructuras? luego pensé en la posibilidad de que volví en la misma epoca de cuando el viejo arbol era joven y eso me emocionó y me preocupó por razones obvias.

Los arboles empezaban a ser menos cuando más subía, hasta una parte de la montaña en donde era un terreno más plano. A mi derecha estaba la punta de la montaña , el camino giraba hacia la derecha. Desde esta parte aun no podia ver nada porque los arboles tapaban el paisaje, por lo que, seguí el camino hacía la derecha.

Llegué y vi que al frente caía una hermosa cascada, y lo que creí que era un arcoiris creado por las gotas de la misma, era en realidad un MALDITO ARCOIRIS LIQUÍDO.

En mis pensamientos intenté de darle sentido a como eso podía ser posible.

-El "agua" se divide en distintos colores y no se mezcla... ¿trampa para turistas? ¿A que sabrá?-

Muy interesante, pero me interesaba más la geografia de este mundo. Me acerqué a la orilla del precipicio. Abajo se extendia un mundo de fantasía en donde lo que más reinaban eran praderas y bosques; en el medio se elevaba una montaña picuda más alta que las que la rodeaban; en la mitad de la misma, al lado se sostenía una ciudad con cúpulas de oro, y paredes de marmol, creo. Había más detalles, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para distingirlos.

Abajo, un poco al oeste, había un pequeño pueblo al lado de un rio, casi rodeado de plantanciones. Los tejados de las casas eran de paja. El lugar tenía las caracteristicas de un pueblo de la edad media. En sus calles se movian unos seres pequeños y coloridos.

-"Por qué..."-pensé -"¿¡por que todo parece tan infantil!?"

Cuando dije que este mundo parecía un mundo de fantasía no me referia a lugares como la Tierra Media de el "Señor de los anillos" o Azeroth de "World of warcraft". Sino como un escenario para un serie infantil, como mi pequeño poni (odiaba cuando mi hermana veía ese bodrio). Pero eso no afectó la emoción con la que entré a este mundo.

Ví en el cielo despejado a otros seres igual de coloridos, volando hacía la ciudad de la montaña o hacía el pueblo.

Pensé dirgirme primero al pueblo, porque era el lugar más cercano. No entraría en el, obviamente, solo sacaría una cuantas fotos con el movil y volvería por donde caí, abriría un portal y a casa.

Después de sacar muchas fotos al paisaje, retomé el camino mas transitado y me dirigí al pueblo.

En el camino, no quería encontrarme con ninguno de los habitantes de este mundo sin antes ver como se comportaban, por lo que me adentré en el bosque sin alejarme del camino cuando escuchaba los galopeos de unos caballos.

En mi caminata hacía el pueblo me pregunté como serían los habitantes. ¿serían tranquilos? ¿serían algo parecido a los humanos? obviamente no hablariamos el mismo idioma.

Después de media hora de caminata, salí del bosque para entra en la plantacion de manzanas que ví desde arriba. La mayoría de las manzanas eran perfectamente rojas, saqué una y le dí un mordisco. Si que eran deliciosas y jugosas.

La luz se filtraba de las hoja de los arboles, dándole un aspecto mágico. Comer una deliciosa manzana mientros camino por este paisaje era genial. Me sentía tan feliz.

Caminé por los manzanos hasta vislumbrar un camino cercado a los lados por tablones de madera. Como aún no quería andar por caminos, fui llendo cerca de este para ver si me llevaba hacía el pueblo.

Aquí comienza lo divertido, lo que retrasó mi regreso a la Tierra, lo que hizo que me dieran por desaparecido cinco meses y me llevó a cuestionar la realidad casi todos los días durante diez meses.

Vi en uno de los árboles una manzana más grande que las otras, y como tenía en mi mano izquierda otra manzana, extendí la mano derecha, la que tenía el frasco, mi única manera de volver a mi mundo, para arrancar la maldita fruta del arbol. No se por qué abrí demasiado la mano, supongo que por mi deseo de querer más de lo que ya tenía. El frasco escapó de mis manos, calló al suelo y rodó por el suelo hasta el quedar en mitad del camino.

Alarmado, y con una de las manzanas en la boca, corrí para tomar el frasco y comprobar de que no se haya agrietado. No le pasó nada.

Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo entre los arboles cuando escuche la exclamación de una voz femenina detrás mío. Ahí me cagé, conocería a los habitantes de este mundo más pronto de lo que quería. Me dí la vuelta, esperando ver algo parecido a un humano.

Me decepsioné y horroricé al ver que delante mio había dos "ponies", con cabezas más grandes que sus cuerpos. Una era de color naranja con una crín rubía y un sombrero de vaquero; la otra, de color blanco, con una crín de color violeta. Los dos tenian ojos muy grandes y expresivos, como una caricatura, lo que me perturbó.

Por la impresión se me calló la manzana que tenía en la boca y también el frasco. No me podía mover, no sabía en qué pensar.

La poni naranja movió la cabeza para salir de la estupefacción. Se acercó a paso decisivo, con seño fruncido, como si se se estuviera por enfrentar a un monstruo para protejer a su compañera de al lado. Abrío la boca y dijo:

-¡Quién eres tu! ¿¡viniste a robar mis manzanas!?-

Di un paso atras, no sabía que hacer, si quedarme o salir corriendo. Esto era tan pavoroso. Era como ver a un espectro y saber que este te acosará para torturarte psicológicamente, hasta que este desida llevarte a su mundo de tinieblas. Eso era lo sentía.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara, era llorar o reir, ¿como era posible eso? ¡no hay manera de que las cosas sean así, no es natural! ¿¡será acaso estos ponies solo son una apariencia para que bajara la guardia!? ¡Y LO QUE ESTÉ ADENTRO DE ESOS DISFRACES SEA UN SER MALIGNO Y ESTE MUNDO, EN APARIENCIA INFANTIL, EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO! Bueno, eso era más razonable para mi.

-¿¡Applejack, sabes que es esa cosa!?- exclamó la pony blanca.

-¡no, pero..!

Di la vuelta y me interné en la plantación de manzanas. Cuando hablaron de nuevo me di cuenta de que no lo había imaginado. Una de las ponies me empezó a perseguir, gritando algo, pero yo gané la carrera. Hubiera corrido aun sin piernas.

Mientras huía, sentí que estaba corriendo atravezando un pasillo con las paredes pintadas de los manzanos, todos iguales. No se cuantos minutos pasaron, pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo atras de las montañas. Me paré y me tiré al piso, casi no podia respirar, exhalaba fuertemente. Me había perdido en ese laberinto de manzanas. Otro sentimiento de alarma me llegó, Palmeé mis bolsillos para saber si estaba el frasco.

-Ay-dije. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo, no estaba el jodido frasco.

Lo solté en mi encuentro con esas dos ponies, y en la persecución di varios zigzags para perderlas por lo que no se donde esta el camino. Ademas, puede que una de ellas lo hubiera recogido. Y estaba muy cansado como para siquiera seguir caminando.

-Diós... por qué, ¡que imbécil! ¿por qué entré?- Sollozé, esto era peor cuando mi me detuvieron cuando robé una papas en un supermercado con Ismaél, infinitamente peor.

Tenía hambre y sed de tanto correr, pero estaba tan paranoide que no quería ni dar un mordisco a nínguna de las manzanas que estaban arriba de mi cabeza. No quería arriesgarme a envenenarme o algo.

Adelante, arriba estaba un granero de color rosado con esquinas blancas, rodeada de otras plantaciones aparte de manzanas, y gallineros. Al costado había, al parecer un almacén. Me sequé las lagrimas.

-"Parece que es aquí dónde vive la poni naranja"- pensé " no debería olcultarme ahí... Pero tampoco me tranquiliza este bosque de manzanas"

No se veia a nadie, pero dentro de la casa ya estaban prendida la luces, por lo que rodeé la casa, caminando en puntillas y agachado ingresé en el almacén.

Dentro, estaba desparramado un montón de basura de agricultor. Me escondí detrás de una apilacion de heno.

Pensaría en que hacer luego, ahora quería descansar, me acosté en el piso y cerré los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 : Conociendo el pueblo

El canto de los gallos me despertó por completo. Sentí que no podía inhalar, en la oscuridad intenté traga saliva para humedecer mi garganta y poder respirar, la cual, la sentía como si estuviera llena de alfileres. Me levanté y noté como si mi cuello no pudiese girar debido a la manera incomoda en que dormí. Cuando me levanté aparté, al parecer, un trapo con el que creo que me había tapado para no sentir frío. La pesadilla no había acabado, al parecer.

-"Pero como se te ocurre dormirte en una de las casas de esas cosas..."- me dije a mi mismo. Enserio, que retrasado que era.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo para sacar mi celular y ver que hora era . Era las cinco de la mañana y al móvil solo le quedaban un quince por ciento de batería. Guardé el celular mientras me levantaba y guiándome por la luz del crepúsculo que entraba por el portón del granero salí a afuera.

Miré a los lados para no tener que toparme con unos de esos seres. No había nadie y las luces de la casa de al lado estaban apagadas, me dirigí a la parte trasera del granero para liberar la vejiga. Después de tener que orinar sentado para que no me escucharan y tener un dolor en la vejiga, bajé de la colina para arrancar unas manzanas de los arboles y hidratarme con algo, no me había pasado nada la primera vez que comí esa manzana ayer, no me pasaría nada si me comía estas, creo.

Volví a mi "refugio" con seis manzanas en un brazo y el celular para alumbrarme hasta llegar al fondo. Cuando llegué, vi en el suelo en un plato de porcelana, arriba, un pedazo de tarta de manzana. Eso me alarmó, alguien sabía que estaba en este lugar ¿sería esa persona, pony o no, la que me cubrió para que no me congelara en la noche, el mismo que me regaló este postre? En ese instante no pensé que lo hizo ayudarme de alguna manera, más bien me parecía una especie de mensaje que decía algo como "Comete esta tarta, tápate y duerme para siempre, amigo". Pero, en este mundo vi cosas que me hicieron pensar que estaba siendo paranoico y que tal vez, este mundo sea una especie de basurero psíquico, en el que caen las fantasías de niñas de cinco años y que no necesariamente tiene que ser un lugar perverso. Pero igual no comería esa tarta, por si acaso.

Mientras comía, pensé en como recuperar el frasco, si pedírselo a la pony o construir una lanza para matarla y recuperar el frasco. También pensé como sobrevivir, si en el caso de que nunca vuelva a mi mundo.

-"No pienses en eso , ¡por dios! claro que volveras, aunque tengas que matar a diez mil millones de ponies, volveras"- me dije a mi mismo intentando tranquilizarme.

Después de estar medía hora desayunando, escucho el ruido de cascos caminando hacía aquí. "Estos ponies si que se despiertan temprano, Mierda". Muevo los rectángulos de heno, me siento y me cubro con la manta. Escucho los cascos pesados de un pony, creo no es la que me encontré, el otro parecía mas liviano. Intento mirar y me doy cuenta de que ese puto pony me llega hasta casi el ombligo, cuando las que se parecían hembras me llegaban a la cadera. Vi era de color rojo y me pareció que era macho, lo que me sorprendió ya que creí que solo existían ponies hembras como en la serie del 2002. Sacó unas herramientas que colgaban de la pared con el hocico y se fue.

Debí haber aprovechado esta mañana mientras ellos dormían para salir del granero, porque ahora se escuchaba como estaban trabajando como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, una pony con voz femenina dando ordenes, y sobre todo un montón de "¡yeehaw!.

-"Carajo, no me digas que tengo que esperar sentado, tapado con esta manta hasta que sea de noche para escaparme de este lugar de mierda..."- pensé desesperado.

Mientras estaba sentado, pensando en como salir de esta sin que se dieran cuenta, recordé el sueño que tuve hace poco. Es raro, después de haber encontrado un frasco que me llevó a un mundo infantil lleno de ponies coloridos que hablan, casi no soñé con nada, lo único que recuerdo era que estaba en un prado iluminado por el sol y los personajes de "mi pequeño pony" la serie del 2002, bailando y saltando. Soñé con los personajes, Applejack, Daffidazey, Kimono y otras que no recuerdo sus nombres. Y de pronto, aparece un unicornio azul oscuro con alas, a invadir mi sueño. Parecía tener una forma diferente a las otras ponies. Se veía un poco incomoda, miró a los lados, me miró y dijo "¿que clases de seres de pesadilla son estos?" "son ustedes" le respondí, me miró un poco ofendida pero luego se fue.

-¿Hola?- dijo una adorable voz infantil, como no, de un pony.

Clave mis dedos en la tierra de lo cagado de miedo que estaba. Ya me descubrieron.

-¿Esta bien, disfrutó la tarta que le dí?-empezó- es que... Lo vi durmiendo en nuestro granero y me asusté, sobre todo lo que dijo mi hermana sobre una criatura extraña que robó nuestra cosecha. Pensé en avisarle de que usted estaba aquí- dijo la pony, quien al parecer era una niña. Yo me destapé, esto podría ser peligroso.- Pero luego pensé que usted solo tendría hambre, sino, ¿por que robaría? y al verlo temblando de frío en nuestro granero, me di cuenta de que, tal vez usted solo está perdido, ¿no?-

-...Vete, podrías llamar la atención- le dije.

Al parecer, hizo me hizo caso, se quedó parada por un rato y se fue.

-... Y gracias-dije, bueno, sería un hijo de puta si no le decía nada. Se detuvo y dijo- ¡de nada!-largo- respondí. Okey, al parecer si soy un hijo de puta.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, la que creía que era una potrilla me trajo a escondidas comida para vegetarianos y sidra. Como lo esperaba, era deliciosa, incluso si lo que estaba comiendo era veneno, al menos moriría satisfecho.

Después de pensarlo un poco, una de las maneras que tenía de escapar, era esperar a que la potrilla volviera y decirle que distrajera a los que estaban afuera unos segundo mientras yo salía de mi escondite, rodeara la casa para que no me vieran, perderme entre los arboles, y vivir una vida subsistiendo a base de alimentarme de tiernos animalitos del bosque hasta recuperar el frasco. El sueño de cualquier niño sádico potencialmente psicópata.

Pero no pude implementar el plan, debido a que mi "aliada" no vino desde que me entregó el almuerzo que fue hace tres horas, "de seguro que estará bién, no creo que lo descubran si se esconde estando sentado hasta que le lleve la cena, que será dentro de siete horas" es lo que debió de pensar cuando se fue a jugar con sus amiguitas ponies coloridas parlantes.

Ya me estaba empezando a hartar, mi paciencia llegó al límite.

-¡A la mierda!- grité mientras me paraba de un salto -¡Ustedes ponies de mierda ya no me van a joder. Ya estoy traumado y no creo que vayan a dejarme mas jodido mentalmente de lo que ya estoy!-

Caminé con paso decidido hacía la la salida.

-No me esconderé más, ¡si quieren llevarme al infierno, adelante!- Le grité a lo que sea que me encontraría afuera, estaba tan cagado, pero con las estupideces que dije, sentí que me moriría de un infarto en cualquier momento, por eso tenía que ocultarlo con una mascara de valentía.

Afuera, cerca de la entraba había una multitud de equinos en minatura, algunos con sombreros de vaquero, los cuales creo que eran familiares, no vi mas que esta casa, por lo que supongo que era una especie de reunión familiar o algo. Cuando giraron las cabezas para verme, mostraron caras de sorpresa, luego de espanto, después, absolutamente todos se largaron gritando dejando una nube de polvo. cuando este se disipó, vi a una pony verde arrugada durmiendo y balanceándose en su silla. Me acerque a ella, me paré delante de ella.

-¿¡Me escuchó, vieja!? ¡Si me jodes te mato! ¡TE MATO!- grité -"Okey, mejor no exagero, pero si es que no mantengo mi furia, podría perder la valentía y me invadiría el miedo, de nuevo"-

-Mmmh... no las verdes, tontita- murmuró la anciana entre sueños.

Dejé a la pobresita en paz. Atravesé la salida hacía los manzanos. Siguiendo el mismo camino. Al fin salí de los manzanos hacía una lugar un poco mas despejado después de diez minutos de caminata. Llegué hasta un cruce de caminos, a la izquierda de uno de estos estaba clavado una indicación. Unos jeroglíficos dibujados en la madera, sobre cosas relacionadas con equinos. Pensé en dirigirme al lugar a donde la señal mostraba dibujos de unas herraduras, múltiples cabañas y carros, y que apuntaba a la derecha. Los otros mostraban dibujos de ciudades y bosques.

-Hablan mi idioma, pero su sistema de escritura es distinto... ¿por qué le sigo buscando la lógica a este mundo de ponies?-dije en voz alta.

Como sea, en mi camino a lo que creía que era un pueblo me encontré con varios ponies, cuando me vieron, daban la vuelta y corrían tan rápido que no pude verles mover sus patas, también debe ser la cara de enojo que forcé como mascara para que no vieran mi miedo.

-"Pero si lo deberán oler" pensé como un chiste para tranquilizarme.

Llegué al pueblo, el cual tenía las calles adoquinadas con piedras y edificios con techos de paja. Viéndolo desde cerca, si que se parecía a la edad media más que un pueblo de ponies.

Caminé un poco mas lento y relajado viendo los edificios. En las ventanas podía ver a unos ponies, antes de ocultarse o correr las persianas.

-No soy tan feo, chicos- dije, aunque sorprendido de notarme más tranquilo.

Llegué a lo que, al parecer era el centro del pueblo, un edificio cilíndrico con una cúpula puntiaguda. Dejé de caminar, miré a todos lados, alcé los brazos como preguntando "¿y bien?" y los bajé.

-"¿Debería irme?"-pensé-"¿estará la pony vaquera en este pueblo?, aunque... ¿a que le tengo miedo? estos ponies son unos cobardes, no me pasará na..."- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a una pony de color rosado que se dirigía hacia mi dando saltitos y con una sonrisa despreocupada. Cuando me ve se detiene.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, ella sonriendo y yo con cara desafiante y de extrañeza. Pero poco a poco su sonrisa se empezó a desvanecer y pega un puto grito que casi me hace que me de un infarto.

-¡ERES TU!- exclamó con una voz muy aguda -eeeh...- respondí -¡TU TE ROBASTE LAS MANZANAS DE APPLEJACK!-

-no, bueno, si... me comí unas cuantas siete, pero...-murmuré, luego la miré- ¡Si, fui yo quien robó esas manzanas!, ¿y que?- dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella se mostró muy sorprendida, luego se puso sería. Con el ceño fruncido, empezó a tomar aliento para decir algo, cuando se fue, no sé como, pero desapareció como una ilusión. De pronto, una sombra me cubrió, miré arriba y vi la la silueta de la pony rosada tapando el sol y sosteniendo entre los cascos delanteros como si tuviera brazos una cosa cuadricular.

Cerré los ojos mientra me cubría con las manos esperando que eso me protegiera. Escuché como algo metálico golpeó el suelo. Abrí un ojo y vi que era solo una mesa con ruedas en las que sirven los platos en los restaurantes, y en el, había un pastel de treinta centímetros de color rosado claro.

Mi cara mostraba confusión, me giré hacia la pony, ella seguía sonriendo.

-¡No pasa nada, puedes comértelo! -dijo.

Cuando salí de la sorpresa, recordé que debía verme valiente, así que, con una cara de absoluta seriedad, con las manos despedacé el postre que tenía delante de mi y me los llevé los pedazos a la boca. Por lo delicioso que estaba hasta se me humedecieron los ojos y todo.

Me volteé a ver a la pony y vi tenía una sonrisa compasiva.

-Escuché de mi amiga Applejack que en su cultivo merodeaba una extraña criatura que parecía a un mono, pero sin pelo y pálido, no rosado, como debería de ser los animales peludos si se les cortaran el pelaje, pero tu no, es como si naciste así es increíble. Pero lo pensamos un poco, y ¡creo que solo tenias hambre! porque yo también estaría muy enojada si tuviera hambre, creo, porque nunca me paso- dijo en lo que tarda una persona normal en decir "¡hola, como estas!".

-¡JAJAJA hasta pensamos en llamar a la guardia para que te metieran en un calabozo, pero la que nos convenció de no hacerlo fue fluttershy, mi mejor ás, aprendimos que no debemos juzgar a las personas por su apariencia- y siguió con la charla "Dios, ¿puedes callarte?", y cuando pareció que iba a terminar de hablar, inhaló una bocanada de aire de manera tan exagerada que pareció que me absorbiera.

-PEEEEEROOOO...- ¡Eh ,tu!-exclamó una voz femenina y juvenil. Me giré para ver ver de donde venía, era una pony celeste, con una melena con los colores del arcoíris, batiendo sus alas al aire, y mirándome de como si me quisiera matar.

-¡Oh, esa es una de mis mejores amigas, Rainbow dash!- dijo la otra pony.

-¡No dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que quieras!-dijo el arcoíris- ¡ya te robaste la cosecha de mi amiga, asustaste a toda su familia y al pueblo entero!-... bueno-respondí, sin saber que más decir "carajo, si que me debe de odiar".

Después de eso, recuerdo que vi estrellitas, la pony celeste me había noqueado a una velocidad que podría haberme arrancado la cabeza. "¿por qué todos los ponies tiene super velocidad?" eso fue lo último que pensé antes de quedar noqueado.

.

.

.

-Fui noqueado por una pony con los colores del arcoíris, dignidad, ¿sigues ahí? - fue lo primero que dije cuando apenas recobré la conciencia.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba acostado en posición fetal en una pequeña cama, dentro de una habitación que parecía estar tallada dentro de un árbol y alumbrada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Por alguna razón, por la forma de las paredes, creí que la habitación se estaba deformando.

Me senté en la cama, me llevé la mano a la nuca, noté que tenía vendado en la parte en donde el pegaso me había atacado. Me levanté y caminé hacia una puerta que me llegaba a los hombros, osea, casi dos metros y medio. la abrí, salí afuera. y DIOS, el interior era un árbol hueco, abajo en las paredes de la casa del árbol estaba tallado unos estante que contenían un montón de libros. En el centro de la sala, estaban reunidos seis ponies. Las primeras tres que ya conocía. Pinkie pie, rainbow dash, y applejack, creo. Había otras, como una unicornio del pelaje blanco y melena violeta en forma de torbellino; La otra unicornio era casi completamente violeta, con un peinado de flequillo; y la última, era de un color amarillo con una melena rosada lacio.

Me dirigí hacía la escalera, bajé por ella, todas las ponies se giraron para verme, me paré en medio de los escalones. Nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato; yo con una mirada neutral, ya no sentía ningún miedo a estos seres, ahora sabía que solo son peluches con una inteligencia básica. Hasta que la pony con flequillo empezó a hablar.

-Hola- se presentó, mostrando una sonrisa amable- Me llamo Twilight, y soy la dueña de la biblioteca de Ponyville... eh, ¿como te llamas tu?-me preguntó con una sonrisa incomoda -

No dije nada, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para... ¡yo que se!.

-¡Oye, te está preguntando por tu nombre, ¿acaso eres sordo?- gritó Rainbow Dash.

-... Me llamo Kisel- contesté, intentando sonar frío e indiferente. Por nada en especial, solo quería verme como un tipo rudo.

-¡Oh, bien!, Kisel- dijo Twilight- ella es Fluttershy- señaló con el casco a la pegaso amarillo que se ocultaba detrás de la unicornio blanca.

-...Hola- dije. Ella apartó los ojos para otro lado.

-Ella es Rarity -señaló a la pony blanca, quien me miraba como si fuera poca cosa.

-...Hola- ella respondió con un "hum" apartando también la mirada.

-E-ella es pinkie pie-dijo Twilight nerviosa- ¡Pero puedes llamarme pinkie!- respondió pinkie.

-Si, ya te conozco. Gracias por el pastel-dije un poco más relajado- ¡no hay de que!- Ella era la única que me caía bien.

-uff, bueno, ella es Rainbow Dash-dijo un poco más tranquila, de seguro por que su amiga había hecho algo para "calmar a la bestia".

-Siii- dije entrecerrando los ojos- a ti también te conozco... casi me arrancas la cabeza con esa patada.-

-Bueno, no sería tan difícil, eres prácticamente un esqueleto-contestó burlona- ¡Rainbow Dash!- Le regañó Twilight a Dashie- dijimos que no le haríamos nada, pero tu vas los noqueas.

-Nah, tampoco es para tanto- contesté indiferente, lo que sorprendió y enojó a la pegaso.

-Twilight, no te olvides de presentar a Applejack- dijo Rainbow quien señaló a su amiga vaquera, quien me miraba con odio- La pony, a quien tu hiciste que toda su familia se escondiera en la copa de los manzanos asustados por tu fea cara, y amenazó de muerte a su abuela - "Uy, creo que será un poco más díicil de explicar. Nah no tanto"

-Ehh, si, eso es verdad-respondí inquieto, Applejack hizo una mueca- Bien, ya lo confesaste, aunque ya lo sabíamos- se acercó a mi, yo subí un escalón.

-Bueno... debió tener sus razones-dijo twilight un poco insegura- las apariencias engañan, eso lo aprendimos de Zecora, ¿recuerdan?- la pony vaquera pareció tranquilizarse un poco. -Bueno... tal vez- Applejack se detuvo, y las demás ponies dijieron comentarios de afirmación.

-La verdad... lamento lo que hice-intenté explicar, ahora para que no hayan mas conflictos debería de mostrar lo que en verdad siento- La razón por que hice esa cosas... era porque tenía miedo- Las ponies parecían sorprendidas- intenté mostrarme valiente, pero era para ocultar que estaba aterrorizado.-

-Pero, ¿por qué tendrías miedo tu de nosotras? tu te ves mucho mas aterrador - dijo Applejack aun con cierta desconfianza.

-Tu piel pálida y sin vida- dijo Pinkie poniendo los ojos en blanco y tirandose en el piso, imitando a un muerto.

-Tus ojos oscuros como la oscuridad-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Tu pelo negro y poco cuidado, además de tus vestimentas oscuras, que no combinan con tus calzados y el paisaje- dijo Rarity terminando el poema. No se porque me sentía un poco más poderoso.

-Es que este mundo para mi no es natural, y ustedes tampoco lo son- ¿¡Quéee!? digieron todas-

-Aquí parece que si existe un dios, todo me parece tan artificial, desde los bosques, el clima. Como esa cascada arcoíris-

-pfff pero por supuesto que es todo artificial-dijo Rainbow Dash-Sino ¿como funcionaría el mundo? y ¿a que te refieres con que aquí si existe un dios?-

-Esto es muy diferente de donde vengo- Entonces, ¿de dónde bienes?-Preguntó Twilight, todas las presentes me empezaron a mirar de manera muy atenta. Yo llevé mis manos a mi cara.

-¿Para qué quieren saber sobre mi mundo? ¿De que sirve esa información para el problema original?-dije cansado- Llegué a este mundo cuando derramé una gota de un frasco que encontré en el interior de un árbol de setecientos años.-Las ponies no dejaban de sorprenderse por cada cosa que decía.

-Un frasc...- Empezó a decir Twilight cuando la interrumpí.

-Applejack- me dirigí a ella quien se sobresaltó, retrocedió un poco, y parece que no olvidó lo que había hecho-Cuando... cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, estaba tan impresionado que solté un frasco que tenía en la mano. ¿Dónde está?

-Y-yo... yo no vi ningún frasco-respondió, yo puse cara de cansancio como diciendo "¿enserio?"-Cuando huiste de nosotras empezamos a perseguirte, por lo que no vimos lo que había en el camino... lo siento.-

Yo me la quedé mirando, directo a esos grandes ojos verdes.

-Si Applejack dice que no vio el frasco, es que es verdad, ella es una pony honesta- dijo un poco más compresiva Rarity.-tu también estabas ahí- dije mientras la señalaba.

Rarity relinchó cansada y me miró como diciendo "por favor...".

-¿... Así que el frasco está perdido?-dije, me estaba empezando a desanimar.

-Bueno... puede que aun este ahí- Murmuró Rainbow dash. Levanté la cabeza para verla, la misma pony que parecía que quería matarme, estaba dando una solución.

-¡eso, si vuelas hasta ahí puede que lo encuentres!-dijo Twilight.

-Esta bien... ¡volvemos enseguida!-dijo y junto a Applejack, corrieron a buscar el frasco.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, no quedamos callados un momento.

-¡tranquilo, de seguro que lo encuentran!-dijo pinkie pie, quién se acercó a mi me dió una palmada en la espalda.

Nos quedamos un rato en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Twilight habló.

-... bueno, mientras esperamos ¿que tal si nos dices sobre tu mundo?-

-Esta bien -Me senté en el escalón de la última escalera, y pensé en como resumir la descripción de la Tierra.

-...mira, no se por dónde comenzar, no sé las diferencias de su mundo y el mio como para decir algo relevante, ¿por que no me dices como fue creado tu mundo?-creí que empezar por el principio sería una buena idea.

-Bien, entonces empiezo yo-empezó Pinkie-Nuestro universo es el sueño de una diosa que duerme desde el inicio del tiempo. Este mundo y otros que estan ahí afuera, son representaciones de los recuerdos que la diosa tuvo en el tiempo en que estuvo despierta. Este mundo es la representación de cuando ella era una niña, por eso es que este mundo es muy puro, porque es el reflejo de la inocencia de la infancia. -cuando terminó, se quedó mirando el techo con una mirada soñadora. Fluttershy y Rarity asintieron felizmente.

-ya veo- dije un poco desinteresado, honestamente, no me importaba la creación de un mundo infantíl gobernado por ponies.

-...Buueno, eso es lo que tú dices, Pinkie-dijo Twilight- pero hay que contarle a nuestro invitado un punto de vista más científico.- Pinkie seguía embobada mirando al techo.

-La teoría del río cósmico.- o ya empezamos- dijo Rarity suspirando- según esta teoría, la materia del universo estuvo atrapada en una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Hasta que ya no pudo resistir más y uno de los lados se agrietó, lo que ocasionó la filtración de la energía y de la materia hacía un solo lado. y junto al viento cósmico, toda esa materia y energía fluye en un sentido lineal hacía el vacío. Creemos esto porque nuestros modernos telescopios mágicos no pueden ver más allá de 320 mil millones de años luz, y de que se han encontrado pedazos de cristales flotando en el espacio- Dijo todo eso como si fuera una sabelotodo.

-Aja- respondí -Okey, ahora me toca-

Las ponies se acercaron más a mi, y me miraron atentamente. Carajo, no hay nada que no suene ridículo cuando le agregas la palabra "pony".

-Soy de los que no se quedan con una sola idea de como se creó el universo. Existe la teoría sobre que nuestro universo se formó por la explosión de una concentración del mismo en el espacio, hace unos 14 mil millones de años. Pruebas de esto son que los astrónomos y físicos ven como nos alejamos más hacía distintos puntos del vació.

-Wow, es casi como nuestras teorías- dijo Twilight con un casco en el mentón.

-O también puede ser que el universo fue creado por Dios, a nosotros nos hizo con arcilla, y ahora no se sabe lo que está haciendo. Personalmente, creo que las dos ideas tienen sentido-dije- ¡Bah! pero mejor continuo. Mi especie a tenido que sobrevivir a un montón de peligros, y como lo débil que es la especie humana, tuvieron que usar el cerebro para sobrevivir, convirtiendose así, en el animal más inteligente del planeta. Luego de dominar la naturaleza, empezamos a dominar a otros humanos, a conquistar otras tribus, luego países, después continentes, para luego reconquistarlos y así- las ponies parecían impresionadas y temerosas.

-Cuando te refieres a conquistar... ¿Hablas de la guerra?-Preguntó twilight apenada.

-¿Y acaso ustedes son la única raza inteligente de su planeta?-Preguntó Pinkie.

-Si y si- respondí simplemente- Oh cierto, de seguro que ustedes no saben casi nada sobre la guerra ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que sabemos- respondió Rarity indignada-Sabemos que es una manera conseguir más poder, riquezas y territorio, y que varios malvados la usaron durante la historia.

-En mi mundo, hay personas que creen que la guerra es mala; otros, creen que es un método que utiliza un pueblo para no quedar atrasados en la escala de poder- Dije- yo soy de los que creen esto último.

-¡Cómo puedes creer eso!- gritó Pinkie-No sé, supongo que el conflicto es algo natural de los humanos. Otra manera de resolver problemas-

Todas se quedaron calladas, mirándome como... ¡no sé! no podía describir esa expresión. Espero que me entendieran.

-Bueno, ¿quieren preguntar algo más?- dije- honestamente, no me interesa mucho sobre su mundo, no se ofendan, jeje.

Las ponies se quedaron calladas un rato, incluso Pinkie. Al parecer, no querían saber más sobre un mundo tan terrible.

-¿...y como es la naturaleza de tu mundo?- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, pero hablaba tan bajo que no la escuché.

-¿Dijiste algo Fluttershy?- pregunto Rarity, como la pegaso amarilla era muy tímida, se acercó a la oreja de su amigo y le susurró algo.

-Oh, Fluttershy pregunta como es la naturaleza de tu mundo-dijo Rarity.

-Bueno, no es artificial como este, las cosas funcionan sola. A diferencia de su mundo, las hojas caen a cada rato-

-¡Lo sospechaba!?-Gritó Twilight.- ¿como pudieron sobrevivir a las fuerzas incontrolable que los rodeaban?

-Bueno, ya lo controlamos hace muucho tiempo- dije- Excepto cuando un vendaval hizo que se cayeran arboles y postes de luz en mi ciudad.

-JAJAJA por eso te ves tan aterrador, ¡pareces haber salido del Bosque Everfree!- dijo Pinkie, todas alrededor empezaron reírse un poco.

-Je, si ¿Bosque Everfree?- pregunté. "ojala Applejack y Rainbow dash volvieran rápido".

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, desayunamos y nos reímos.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, nos giramos, y vimos a Rainbow dash ya a Applejack cansadas.

Yo puse la tasa de té que tenía en la mesa, me levanté, mirándolas expectante

-... y bien, ¿ya lo trajeron?-pregunté- No, lo siento- dijo Applejack cortante mientras se sentaban.

-qué... pero, ¿lo buscaron bien?- Sentía que no debía dejarme desilusionar, más bien quería creer que era una broma.

-Por supuesto que los buscamos bien, fuimos a donde se habían encontrado y no había nada ¡después de eso fuimos a buscar al pueblo, yo buscaba desde arriba y ella preguntaba los ponies si lo habían visto! -dijo Rainbow dash quién no parecía tener fuerzas como para querer seguir hablando.

-... Twilight, ¿tengo una manera de regresar?-dije cerrando los ojos. Este mundo obviamente debe de estar lleno de seres mágicos, y Twilight era una unicornio, por lo que se podrá hacer cualquier cosa con ella ¿no?

-Lo siento... pero la teletransportación hacía otros mundos es imposible, no se puede lograr algo así- Respondió.

Dí un suspiro -Bueno...- dije.

Mi cara reflejó una verdadera frialdad, parecía que no me estaba afectando, pero me sentía...raro por dentro. Caminé hacía la salida, sin decir una sola palabras, los ponies que estaban afuera me vieron y se largaron. Twilight y Pinkie me decían que esperé. Me paré

-No pasa nada-dije- solo quiero estar un rato solo para pensar.-Seguí por mi camino.

Caminé por las calles, luego empecé a correr, no quería ver esas estructuras que me recordaba que estaba en otro mundo. llegué hasta un el bosque que fronteriza con las plantaciones de Applejack. Me cansé de correr así que me senté en la tierra.

No se cuantas horas estuve sentado en mitad del bosque, la batería del celular ya se había acabado. Empecé a pensar en mi familia, en que estarían haciendo, de seguro creen que me secuestraron. También pensé que tal vez nunca volvería a ver mi mundo y todas las cosas buenas que tiene y que este carece. Era peor pensar en el "tal vez" más que en el "nunca" de volver, porque, al menos en este último, lo hubiera aceptado tarde o temprano, Pero no saber si volvería o no me estaba jodiendo, no sabía como sentirme, si aceptarlo o tener esperanza.

-"No te desanimes"-pensé"recuerda lo que prometiste cuando estabas en el granero antes de conocerlas. Que si fuera necesario, mataría a 40 mil millones de ponies para recuperar el frasco... okey, no hay que exagerar, pero no tienes que rendirte" Si, supongo que tenía razón. Ese pensamiento me empezó a relajar, e incluso hizo que me sintiera de buen humor.

Ya eran muy de noche cuando escuche la voz de Twilight llamarme. Cuando me vio me alumbro con una especie de luz que salía de su cuerno.

-Kisel, no te puedes quedar a dormir afuera en este bosque. vamos tengo una habitación para invitados- dijo con una voz amable.

Me levanté le mostré una sonrisa, ella se extrañó, pero luego me guío por de vuelta a su casa. Aun estaban sus amigas, y un dragón bebé que se llamaba Spike. cenamos, les conté lo último que sabía de mi mundo, las ponies se fueron a sus casas, y Twilight me mostró el cuarto de invitados. Nos despedimos y también se fue a dormir. Tiré los colchones en el piso, los junté de manera que tuvieran el doble de su tamaño, y apenas me tiré en la cama modificada enseguida me dormí.

* * *

Y acá está el tercer capítulo. Por favor, comenten que les pareció, intenté que esta vez sea un poco más largo.


End file.
